User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for February 8, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'm starting this one twenty minutes from my 14Z deadline, so I'll have to make this one quick. This week I largely got nailed with the whole "get up from your workstation" problem I've been dealing with these last few weeks. I spent the week once again working on Tarakh'ga, Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign. This week I tried spreading the work around - I'd work on one section of the mission one day, move on to another the next, and so on and so forth. It proved to be a reasonably useful strategy, though there was more than one day where, had I been focused on working on WCRPG during my break times instead of messing around with other things, I really felt like I could've knocked things out. For example, I spent most of my lunch break on Friday working on a stubborn piece of code for my workplace; by the time I was satisfied that it had been successfully debugged, I had all of fifteen minutes left to type up what would've (should've) been a relatively easy thing to finish up. Anyway, I kicked the week off on Monday by updating the copyright dates for Star Citizen on Elegy's Table of Contents page (since it's now 2016) and added the five Kilrathi terms from the previous week's translation work to the Kilrathi lexicon. I also corrected a typo I'd found in Chapter 1.0 over the previous weekend. I spent the rest of my time that day working on the narrative of the mission prologue. Tuesday was spent working on the Engine Room encounter, which has proven itself rather complex as far as a decision tree is concerned - it does break itself down into a few relatively easy steps, but I did find myself making a flowchart that day of the possible permutations of the encounter. I also began work on the scene where the character of Irgu is introduced to the group, which is part of the Engine Room encounter. Wednesday was spent on the Elevator encounter, where I finished up the Setup section and worked on the Problems section, and began work on the first of two possible introductory cutscenes for the character of Dya'a'ji. Thursday was spent on the Bridge encounter, where I worked a lot on the Setup section (and nearly finished it; probably would've if I could've stayed focused) and filled in a large number of notes for the problems section. I found that day that my original measurement for the size of a hutar (a "triangle", used as a basic Kilrathi unit of architectural measurement in this case) was off by a factor of four (I had a hutar somewhere around 100 square feet when it turned out to be closer to 25 square feet upon recalculation) and therefore a lot of the measurements I had made for internal structures were off by the same amount. This is actually a bit of a relief, as I was having problems delineating internal rooms and such for Kilrathi dwellings. Correcting the error definitely helped me to construct a much nicer looking bridge design for Ni'rakh; I'll put it that way. Finally, I spent Friday working on the Jump Point encounter, which I had some problems with until consulting with my missus, who once again helped me work through those difficulties. I finished up the Setup section of that encounter and made some notes in the Problems section. I also began work on the introductory scene for the character of Naj'bakdor, who will make his debut in the Jump Point encounter. So, work was done on all sections of Tarakh'ga that needed it this week except for the mission epilogue. I'm hoping I'll have time to get to it this week. My Plans for this week - keep on keepin' on. A lot of the encounters in Elegy 2.1 are very close to completion at this point, and I'm thinking if I can focus on the tasks at hand that I should be able to knock several of them out this week. The mission prologue definitely is the least furthest along of all the work in the chapter, so I may hold off on working on it until the smaller things get knocked out. You know, try to feel like I actually am making progress for a change. On the off chance I finish things up, I'll be heading into Dekh aq T'Kon H'hra, Chapter 2.2. I don't anticipate heading that way just yet, but I'm thinking I'll probably get there before the month is out. That's all I've got for this update. The next update will post to the WCRPG site sometime between 11-14Z next Monday, February 15th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts